


死神的新娘

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Death/Human Relationship, Forced Marriage, Insanity, Killing, M/M, Masturbation, Mythology References, Sexual Abuse, Skeleton Sex, Soul Sex, Violent Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦





	死神的新娘

窸窣，窸窣，是什么声音？是风声？还是过长的裤脚扫过粗糙的地面？如果不是被人盯梢，那便是寻仇的冤家，总之绝非善类——好人家的男孩女孩凌晨一点时才不会在街头徘徊。

没有时间思考，那声音越来越近了，阴魂不散地追在他身后。窸窣，窸窣，昏暗的路灯像鬼魅的眼睛在凝视他。窸窣，窸窣，油漆在墙上喷出巨大的“性交”，第二个字母字像一张垂涎的巨口，狞笑着旁观一切。窸窣，窸窣，耸立的巨大烟囱宛如一根根勃起的生殖器，对着天空排精，昼夜不息。他竖起风衣的领子，走得越来越快、步子越来越大，最后几乎跑了起来。包豪斯风的写字楼、废弃的工厂、待焚化的垃圾堆……和呼啸的寒风一起被抛在身后。

窸窣，窸窣。

是死胡同。腿缝里汩汩地淌着热液，他只好停下来扶着膝盖大口喘气，于是那声音也跟着消失了，像在乖巧等待游戏再次开局。肮脏的暗巷四下无人，但连最大胆的应召女郎也不会冒险来这里揽客，除了路过的醉汉，没有人会撞破在这里发生的秘密。在转身的一瞬间他想到了一百种可能性：也许是某个爱慕者，楚楚的西装底下打满绳结，一面嫉恨地用眼刀剜着报纸上的露阴癖，一面幻想在厕所隔间里向新入职的才俊展示乱蓬蓬的胯下。如果是劫财，那他会颤抖着告诉对方自己只是个饥渴的男妓，在街角等待一位戈多先生，然后照着对方解开皮带的裤头狠狠来上一拳，趁他痛得弯下腰时脚底抹油。是单纯的劫色？那就更好办了。

他什么也没看见。

窸窣，窸窣，好像有人照着他的耳垂吹了口气。

他受惊地一颤，悄悄把背贴上污迹斑斑的墙面，这才大着胆子开口。

“谁在那儿？”

除了自己的回音，他什么都没听到。

“你想要什么？”

依旧没有人回答。一只渡鸦停在电线上，黄澄澄的眼珠子漠然俯视着他，像俯视一具死尸。他朝它投掷石块，把它赶走了。它飞走前的嘲笑却一声声回荡在空旷的巷口，摧残着快要见底的耐心。

“不管你想要什么，”他气息不稳地说道，“你不过来拿，我又要怎么给你呢？还是——”他换了个恶毒但甜蜜的语气，笑出了声，“——你没那个胆量？”

窸窣，窸窣，又来了。这一次，他终于听清楚了——那声音来自他的背后。可他十分清楚自己的背后只有一堵水泥墙。他惊疑不定地回过头去，正对上一具怪笑着的骷髅。它已经从墙中探出了半个身子，肋骨冷森森，鼻骨下的凹陷几乎贴上他的额头。他大叫一声，想要逃跑，可有什么东西牵着他不让他跑，无数双死人的手从地下伸出，像水草缠住溺死鬼那样紧紧缠住他的小腿。

油黄的墙壁上，巨大镰刀的阴影狎昵地勾起了他的衣角。

他被一具骷髅抵在墙上性侵。可笑的是第二天会被警察以奸尸的罪名起诉的却是他，因为甚至连他自己也不相信活人会被一具尸体强奸。

死人有办法自主活动吗？死人能指挥粗制滥造的万圣节道具按住他的手脚吗？死人能用镰刀把他的衣服一层层割烂，并用白骨森森的手指掐住他的腿根吗？他的丝袜被团成一团扔在脚边，袜带扯断了，于是搭扣噼里啪啦打在大腿上，女鬼头发似的影子缠在脚踝上却没有知觉，他越发相信这只是个蹩脚的恶作剧了。

“坏孩子……”他气喘吁吁地笑着，用脚掌蹭着骷髅空荡荡的胯，“坏孩子不想让我看到脸，可是不把那破床单放下来，我要怎么和他接吻呢？”

于是漆黑的兜帽慢慢滑下，这下他看清楚了——没有化妆、没有面具，那就是一颗死人的头骨，恐怖的、阴森的，散发着死亡独有的陈腐气味，不断逼近着，向他索要应许过的亲吻。

骷髅没有嘴唇，也没有舌头，只是用牙齿咬住他的舌头厮磨。他闻到灰尘和福尔马林，就像过去他还没有那么堕落的时候曾参观过的博物馆，一颗颗头骨呆板地陈列在玻璃柜里，因为不再新鲜，所以并不腥臭，却让他明白那就是死亡该有的气味。舌头被拉扯的感觉让他想要呕吐，而死亡气息的侵入让他恐惧得发抖。骷髅把掌骨贴在他的腰后，尽力模仿着活人温存时的爱抚，一圈圈地来回逡巡，却适得其反，加剧了源自本能的战栗。

我在亲吻柴郡猫，他反复默念着，我是在亲吻一只猫……当骷髅终于离开他的嘴唇时他还是屈辱得哭了。

“你是我的死神吗？”他问。

骷髅埋在他的胸前，用牙面触吻心脏的位置，颈部的骨节随着点头的动作喀啦作响。

“你是来带走我的吗？”

死神摇了摇头，笨拙地吻起了他的手背。

“你想要什么？”

这一次，死神没有回答。

“那，做个交易？”他自暴自弃地张开了腿，向它袒露那圈外翻的肉，穴口淌着水，在空洞眼窝的凝视下不安地翕动了一下。

协议达成得草率，所以来不及做准备，好在上一个人留在他里面的东西还能接着用。死神用两个拇指将穴口撑开，尖利的指骨刺进去，拈起一截里肉揉捏，指节一屈他的五脏六腑就快乐地揪到一起。这具肉体过去曾属于很多人，但最终一定属于死神，他不明白它为什么急不可耐地想将他彻底占有。

真是乱了套，他想，今夜无人死亡，秘密处决的犯人身中数弹依然能够站起，火拼的黑帮拖着肠子仍可以狂奔，本该猝死的社畜还要再被剥削几个小时才能得到解脱，最知名的人口学家也无法解释其原理——这都是因为死神正忙着收取性贿赂。“众人的命运只在你那里完成，因哀求祷告都不能使你感动”——就连那首流传百年的祷歌都要推翻重写。

四周很安静，只听得见自己下流的叫床声。死神的手法极富技巧，将死亡的恐怖裹上一层欲望的画皮，如果不是亲眼所见，他自己也不会相信男人能像女人那样流那么多水。骷髅没有声带也没有阴茎骨，这很好，省得它破坏气氛，像其他嫖客一样耀武扬威地在他眼前挥舞短小皱缩的鸡巴，问他馋不馋、想不想吃。

他任自己被随意摆布着。他不知道还要忍受多久，只感到恶心，如同遭到低等生物的戏弄一般讽刺；同时感到可悲，因这放荡的肉体竟真的被一具死物吊起了胃口。整只骨手伸进来时那里的肌肉几乎被撕裂，痛苦的呻吟让五十码之内的警报器都忍不住替他惨叫，却只能眼睁睁看着小腹上隆起一只蜘蛛的形状，宛如被异形生物寄生，棘突似的爪还在向上攀附着，想要触摸他的内脏。他极微弱地挣扎了一下，没有作任何顽抗就放弃了。死神得意于这份顺从，更加放肆地夹起他的乳头拧着、用角质搔刮、用牙齿啮咬，直到属于男性的、贫瘠的胸乳像女人那样红肿、膨胀，仿佛充盈着可以哺育生命的奶水。

耗子在下水道口蠢蠢欲动，幢幢的鸦影压在电线上，像陪审席上层层叠叠的黑礼帽，不可思议地让他感到安心。至少它们会拿走我的眼睛，他这样安慰自己。乌鸦钟爱闪闪发亮的东西，耗子喜欢在柔软的地方钻孔，要是他真的被抛尸荒野，眼窝和胸脯上发黑的血洞只会让他看上去像一尊供人免费参观的性虐雕塑，不至于落满菌落似的尸斑，如同吞服药片自杀的梦露。他在想用自己的尸体滋养出的花朵会是什么颜色？传说日本的樱花是由武士的鲜血染红的，他希望自己也能开出那种新鲜内脏般艳红的花。

早在第一次出卖肉体的时候他就知道，年轻是美的、膻的、流着蜜的，活该被臭虫盯上；而衰老和疾病是一对孪生子，共同将丰熟催生成一朵腐烂的花。死神的爱抚加速了衰竭感，他正在被死亡侵蚀，不再娇艳的嘴唇干枯起皱，漂亮坚挺的胸乳瘪下去；可当知觉短暂地回归时，他不可思议地感到自己仍然年轻健康。

“你到底是谁？让我看你的本来面目……”他急促喘息着，抚摸那具冷硬的骨骼，像抚摸一位热恋中的情人，“别用世俗的化身对着我。”

死神应允了。肌肉和筋络迅速生长，盘山公路一般虬结在骨架上。他看见一张熟悉的面孔自肉块与肌腱中诞生。此刻他既非老迈腐朽的塔纳托斯，也非青面獠牙的奥西里斯，只是众多求爱者中的某一位，温情脉脉地凝视着自己。

“是你……”

为什么是他？为什么不能是他。原来死神长着爱慕者的模样，或者爱慕者长着死神的模样。他记得这个男孩儿，渴求的眼神糖浆似的粘在自己身上，那时他还取笑他的名字，如今看来，他的身份早已昭然若揭。

“你为什么今天来找我？”他惨笑起来，用手背捂住眼睛，“你为什么今天才来找我？”

死神轻柔地把他的手拉开，让发红的眼角在路灯下一览无遗。他温驯地闭上眼，准备迎受复仇者的施暴与折磨，一双冰冷的嘴唇吻去从眼角渗出的泪。他睁开眼，看见死神热烈地瞧着自己，鼻尖湿漉漉。

死神也会有情感吗？也会有未到时间就迫不及待想要夺走的灵魂吗？

“这是仪式，对吗？”他小声说，“就像走马灯——所有人死前都会经历这些的，对吗？然后你会拿走我的一切、收走我的灵魂，就像收走其他所有的灵魂一样，对吗？”

性器已经完全勃起了，尺寸可观，不像古希腊先哲所推崇的那样小巧禁欲，像某种刚出生的、没有毛的小动物拱在他腿间，他熟悉这种感觉，却没有哪一次像这样无助和无畏。他骑上去，像被一根粗长的铁钉锲穿，挨受游街的酷刑。这不会比和一具僵直的尸体做爱舒服，也不会比被一只利爪在身体里翻来搅去糟糕。借着润滑那东西扑哧扑哧进出着，如同一杆不停戳向铁笼子的长矛，扎向脆弱的下腹。他抗拒，他挣扎，他哀求。死神在笼子外凝视，伺机夺走它的后或是它的奴。有什么区别呢，他想，凡有生灵的地方，死亡主宰万物。

每一个落在身上的亲吻，都是在宣告诱捕多年的逃犯终于落网；每一记承受不了的轻颤和扭动，都是在清偿屡屡从它手中溜走的债。他回吻它，吻过之处肌肤变白骨，再吻白骨又变回肌肤，好像因着他的一吻旋生旋死。骷髅和人类在眼前来回幻化，他时而是和情人做爱，时而是和一具尸体交媾，剧烈颠簸中熟悉的晕船感渐渐涌上，他好像回到了过去的某个清晨，他们刚刚结束战斗，夏天的夜晚闷热恬静，汗津津的两具身体腻在一起。

“你会嫁给我吗？”

他困得不行，打了个哈欠：“也许吧。”

“也许？”那人扒着他的肩膀追问，“也许是什么时候？明天吗？”

“也许吧……”

“那后天呢？后天你会嫁给我吗？”

他摁灭了灯，翻身递上嘴唇，于是空气立刻重新躁动起来。他们又亲热了一会儿，宾馆简陋的铁艺床架在黑暗里嘎吱作响、摇摇欲坠，他全身的骨骼也摇摇欲坠。结束后他反倒睡不着了，坐在床沿往小腿上套丝袜时还在心里嗤笑小男孩的天真，在下一个人的床上假装高潮时却惊觉自己竟真的在考虑这个荒诞的问题。

“……我嫁给你。”

死神停住了。

“我嫁给你。”他眼含热泪、不抱任何希望地请求道，“我的肉体是婚纱，巷子是露天的教堂，乌鸦是证婚人，耗子是来宾，不需要把手按在《圣经》上起誓，我早已无处可逃。带我离开吧……离开这苦海，去往你的国。我愿把自己献给你。”

他说完才发觉有多荒谬，甚过信誓旦旦娶一个娼妓为妻。干嘛非得这样呢？反正自己已走投无路了。死神只消端坐王座上，自有无数比他高尚比他纯洁的灵魂前来亲吻它的脚趾。

他自嘲地笑了一声，手脚摊开。这是低头的信号，过去只代表示弱，像翻出柔软肚腹的猫，被摸乱毛就随时反咬一口；现在却意味着投降。他不相信什么优待俘虏的政策，那都是骗人的把戏，秋后算账才是上位者的潜规则。死神拉着他的手去摸自己的胸口。它的心脏已经腐烂了，他的手一下子就从肋骨穿到背后去。这是极滑稽的一幕，可他笑不出来，只是摸着自己肉感的胸脯，忽然觉得累赘，恨极了这些没用的脂肪和肌群，使他们不能肋骨嵌进肋骨、髋骨抵着髋骨。

没有人爱我，只有死神爱我，那我就要把自己交给爱我的人。他这样想着，好像因此捡回了一点尊严。

这点尊严立刻就被狠狠摔碎在地上。

他的献身没有换来一点点温柔以待，只得到变本加厉的折辱——祭品若不用来吃，就只能用来操，天经地义。死神把他抱起来按在墙上狠狠顶弄，磨得他的背生疼。他不喜欢这个姿势，过去只有最下贱的妓女才会用这种姿势在路边的移动厕所里和醉汉性交，一小时两美金，自动计费，付账时两个人还得平分。现在可不会这样了，神通广大的死神自然知道哪个免费的小巷适合发情。而且，他咬牙切齿地想，他还必须感恩戴德，哪怕它不会付给他一分钱，就因为该死的他爱它爱他！这样的状态只持续了短短几分钟，很快，他就丧失了思考的能力。

过去他想过自己的死法，穷困潦倒最坏，梅毒淋病算好，被暴徒奸杀的结局也不差，却从没想过有朝一日真的会被操到死。夜里很静，只有振翅的乌鸦和窸窣的啮齿类生物，远处传来一两声野狗的吠叫。这个无人问津的小巷子里却很吵闹，受刑似的尖叫从骨头直接冲向耳膜，像撞针、像钟摆、像震碎琴键的交响曲，不断不断在颅骨中捶打，他快要被自己震聋。身体被折成两段，胸脯骇人地高高肿起，胸脯以下钉在地上磨到流血，柔软的脖子向后拗过去，翻白的眼睛看见残垣断壁上只投出他一个人的影子，那已经不是人了，是一条被扼住七寸的蛇，扭曲着、狂舞着，倘若有人经过，一定会惊讶他为什么要倒在地上疯狂挺腰，好像阴道按摩未被发明时歇斯底里的女人。

他为什么还活着——他怎么能还活着。没有人在遭到这样的摧残后还能保持清醒，没有人能在两头都被捅穿之后还能继续呼吸，但死神没有放过他的打算。他开始产生幻觉，听到沸腾的血液在血管里轰鸣的声音，看到自己被绑在铁轨上，车头灯幽灵似的扫过他的脸，一列火车咆哮着把他轧成两截，如果是两个人把他捡回去，那样就能分别得到上下两张嘴……他幻想自己是在在墓园里，被衣衫褴褛的亡者按在大理石碑和橡木棺盖上轮奸，腐烂黏腻的舌头伸进口腔里翻搅也好过被一条水蛭的吸盘缠住叮咬；或者在古代帝王的陵墓里，作为劳军女郎被犒赏给陪葬的墓俑，冰冷粗糙的陶土阳具轮流或一起插进他流血不止的肉穴，但至少它们不知道捣弄哪里会让他快乐得哭出声……

他以为自己高潮了好几次，其实只是从未结束。射精的时间延长、痉挛的时间延长、昏迷又被粗暴弄醒的时间延长——和死亡的瞬间相比，一切都漫长得看不到尽头。但最后总会结束的：死神在他体内射精，热吻和镰刀同时落下，灵魂被掳回暗无天日的地宫日夜奸淫，第二天手术刀切开他糜烂的肠道，四五个男人的精液如胶似漆地搅在一起，干涸成一块，尸位素餐一个多月后警方只能草草宣布结案，替罪羔羊入狱时还要大声咒骂这个婊子居然同时和那么多男人不清不楚。他不了解死神但了解人类，知道这个男孩儿仁慈起来比谁都残忍。

这时候死神把镰刀架在他的头颈边，像是终于想起用道具。他胸前一凉，刀尖恫吓地悬在左乳尖上，没有碰到皮肤就已令他感觉到刺痛。角度太偏，剜不出心脏，他昏昏沉沉地摆正刀刃，心里只想收割灵魂的神器拿来收割他的恐惧，也不嫌浪费。雪亮的刀锋映出月亮也映出他的脸，圣洁的月光和他放荡潮红的脸色形成绝妙反差，身下那个不知廉耻的肉洞更激动了，死死咬住不肯松口，诚恳地招供那里有多么渴望受到凌虐。

在肮脏的小巷里和一团死物苟合，像囚鸟一样被玩弄到死——这就是他的新婚夜。哪有这样的婚礼？当众撕下新娘的婚纱，如同剥开带绒毛的果皮露出果肉，不光吸干最后一滴汁水，还要挖出赤裸的果核嚼碎咽下。哪有这样的新娘？不是圣女却被当作圣女膜拜，不是处女却被当成处女掠夺，只因纯洁听话从古至今都是新娘的美德。“我把自己献给你，你就这样对我？”他流着泪，殷红的嘴唇一张一合，一遍一遍无声质问，“我那么爱你，你怎么能这样对我？”死神抬高他的腿，进得更深、更深，爱与死亡最接近，所以它的好妻子应当像最虔诚的信徒一样祭出灵和肉。

什么样的人容易沉溺肉欲？离死亡越近的人才越需要活着的证明。死神从不许诺，但这次破了例。他看见他温柔的情人向自己敞开怀抱：来吧，你我天生一对；来吧，高潮而死并不可耻；来吧，趁意乱情迷将自己彻底交出……它要来吻我了，他想，在开始和结束时落下一吻，是标记也是传统……在他受到蛊惑一般投怀送抱、以为终于可以解脱时，架在颈上的镰刀悄悄往下一划。

胸口一阵空虚，像被摘走了什么。他低下头，看见一颗灵魂，忽闪忽闪，像一颗在月光里渐渐蒸发的露珠，和他一样茫然无措。

死神贴心地捂住了他的眼睛。

他剧烈抽搐起来，阴茎不受控制地喷射出一小股精液，随后陷入了永恒的安眠。

美艳的裸尸横陈巷口，妆容精巧、神情呆滞，如同服装店倒闭时到处乱扔的假人。死神漠然抛下他，就像喜新厌旧的孩子抛下用坏的玩具.乌鸦怪笑着俯冲下来，争夺失去光彩的眼珠；耗子尖叫着蜂拥而上，啮咬仍然柔软的乳房。肮脏的黑色停满全身，已看不出一点苍白的肤色，深红的液体在沥青路面上不断蔓延，像魔鬼伸出的爪牙。

一团疲惫不堪的灵魂瑟缩地停上了死神的指尖，没闪烁几下就渐渐熄灭。通常收割来的灵魂是放在袖子里的，但它把这一颗小心翼翼地拢在手心里，带着点终于到手的沾沾自喜，就像普罗米修斯盗来神火的火种。

今夜不会有人死亡，接下来的一个礼拜、一个月都不会有人死亡——和心爱的灵魂相比，地球上少死几个人又有什么关系？

死神捧着它心爱的灵魂，来到了冥界的入口。

“冥河水中浮满高尚的英灵，”摆渡人说，“每一个都比金子更纯粹、比太阳更明亮。留下手中那颗污浊黯淡的灵魂，您可以随意挑选。”

“不。”死神回答说，“我只要这一个。”

冥河之水无法承载灵魂的重量，于是死神将之举过头顶，趟水渡过了冥河。

接着，死神来到地狱的栈道前。

“我嗅到了卑劣的气味。”看守地狱的三头犬说，“淫乱的灵魂卷入狂风、傲慢的灵魂陷进污泥，你是来亲自将他打入地狱的吗？”

“不。”死神回答说，“只有我能将他毁灭。”

地狱的火焰认出了这条肮脏的灵魂，围成一个火圈将他们环绕。死神脱下了它的长袍，铺出一条熊熊燃烧的大道。

最后，死神来到自己的殿前。

“这颗心脏比真理之羽更重，”狼头人身的阿努比斯说，“说谎者的灵魂将被逐出雅卢，永远不得安息。”

“好。”死神回答说，“我将成为这颗灵魂最后的安息地。”

死神把它可爱的猎物带回自己的寝宫，过去这里没有任何一个灵魂居住，未来也不会再有。死神为沉睡的灵魂戴上华冠，让他枕着自己的膝盖，耐心等待他的复苏。醒来之后他会哭吗——就像今夜它被抢走的时候？那它就要狠狠惩罚他，作为迟到多年的制裁。还是会发抖——就像今夜在它怀中一样？那它就要仔仔细细吻遍他的每一隅，吻到崩溃、吻到麻木、吻到最后一丝恐惧也无所遁形，然后他会爱它到无可自拔，宛如他们生来就要相爱。它凝视他的眼神充满无限的依恋和渴望，像恶龙守卫它最宝贵的财富。

死神心爱的猎物动了一下，慢慢睁开眼睛。死神抚摸他，吻他的指缝，使手指无法紧握，只能绕指缠绵。

“你想要什么？”彻底占有他之前，死神和蔼地问道，“你是死神的新娘，理当享有阴间的一切荣耀，说出你的愿望，我什么都可以答应。”

“让我看这尘世最后一眼吧……”他乞求，“至少让我看看我自己。”

死神有一面镜子，让死魂灵得以见证阳世的日月。他只看了一眼，就坦然而绝望地闭上眼睛，任凭一双早有预谋的臂弯将自己托起。死神爱怜地吻了他的唇角。

天亮后人们发现一具尸体，浑身赤裸，已经僵硬了，原本眼睛和乳头的位置只剩四个血洞，手指插在自己的肛门里，阴茎高高翘起。


End file.
